


<上鎖的時間>.(結語)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [9]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513592
Kudos: 8





	.(結語)

*只是阿禾的碎碎念，一如既往的非常囉嗦！

-  
將近五個月的<上鎖>終於完結了。  
  
一開始只是電影後的臨時起意，到後來發展成一共八篇，總共超過四萬字的中篇小說。  
五個月，說長不長，說短不短，這期間修改過很多次，中間刪刪減減了非常多片段。(甚至還換了一個帳號呢xd)  
  
相較於其他文章，這一個中篇屬於比較沉悶的文字。  
仍舊非常非常感謝曾經願意花時間閱讀過<上鎖的時間>的所有人。  
  
其實想過要在結語說些什麼，最後決定從角色來談談。  
  
首先，就先從定義上的配角，但份量完全不輸主角的劉始我開始好了。  
  
#劉始我  
有關於始我的片段，是最花力氣的。  
因為是從生命經驗裡面挖出最多情緒來寫的一個角色，也是最讓我心疼的人物。

在寫這個角色的時候我告訴自己。  
我想寫一個，不那麼典型的「配角」。

電影裡的配角總是很剛好，會剛好有缺點，會剛好有理由讓主角離開她。

比如會主動挑釁對方的前任，會使出一些所謂拆散主角的手段。  
不是說這樣不好，而是和我理解的人設有出入。

愛上一個人的時候完全不顧一切的燃燒自己。  
對方開心就好，對方會幸福就好。  
  
明明可以指責戀人的時候她選擇忍耐。  
荒唐到連戀人的前任要搬來一起住也同意了。

明明心痛的快死掉了。  
什麼都願意做，即使傷害自己也願意。  
  
寫劉始我的時候，我最常聽的是五月天的<溫柔>。  
在演唱會的版本裡，阿信曾經說過一段話。  
  
「如果你對我說，你想要一朵花。」  
「那麼，我就會給你一朵花；」  
  
「如果你對我說，你想要一顆星星。」  
「那麼，我就會給你一顆星星；」  
  
「如果你對我說，你想要一場雪。」  
「那麼，我就會給你一場雪；」  
  
  
「如果你對我說，你想要離開我……」  
「那麼，我會說、我會對你說。」  
  
「我給你自由。」  
  
#裴柱現  
  
比起<姊妹>想表達的「勇氣」。  
<上鎖>我更想表達的是，因為相戀了太久，所以把很多事情都視為理所當然的「自以為是」。  
  
你有沒有過一種經驗？  
和學校裡的朋友相處時，你會特別顧慮他們的情緒，你小心翼翼，深怕自己做錯什麼。  
可是回到家裡，卻對關心自己的家人發脾氣。  
  
人很奇怪。  
常把耐心和寬容留給沒那麼熟悉的人，卻對最親密的人發脾氣。  
  
裴柱現當然很愛她的戀人。  
她也知道康瑟琪真的很愛她。  
  
所以她以為她做什麼都沒關係。  
晚歸沒關係，說話沒那麼注意也沒關係，因為知道對方不會離開我，所以就任性的發洩負面情緒。  
  
反正她不會走，她應該要了解自己，她應該懂我的啊！  
  
事實上，沒有什麼是應該的。  
  
  
  
#康瑟琪  
  
每次寫到她時，好像比較多的主題還是「表達」。  
雖然在這篇小說裡，很多人說是柱現的錯。  
  
可其實康瑟琪也有倔強的地方。  
她很少表達。  
  
我不喜歡你這樣子。  
你這樣子我好難受。

嘿，瞞著另一半帶著明顯是暗戀自己的後輩來家裡，又是一般人可以接受的嗎？  
  
也有一些人問到，康瑟琪究竟有沒有外遇？  
我的答案是沒有。  
  
但如果順著劇情發展。  
如果裴柱現那晚沒有撞見她和崇拜自己的後輩。  
  
沒有對她大發雷霆。  
其實我並不知道。  
  
你覺得呢？  
  
》以下是一些問題整理。  
  
1.在<姊妹>裡77的女友是李宣美，在這篇為什麼會選擇劉始我？  
我的想法是在<上鎖>的劇情裡瑟琪才剛離開一段非常痛苦的感情，這時候碰到一個非常崇拜自己又會撒嬌的年下。  
能暫時的撫慰自己，包容自己。  
  
2.劉始我的空氣擁抱有什麼特別的意思嗎，對這個片段印象深刻。  
  
謝謝很多人喜歡這個片段，她會在那個時候要求擁抱，是因為她剛撞見了康瑟琪和裴柱現的擁抱，所以希望康瑟琪也抱一抱自己。  
  
3.阿禾有最喜歡的場景嗎？  
  
有。  
我最喜歡的是劉始我和裴柱現一起睡的那一段，哈哈。  
  
-  
  
好像每次在結語都非常囉嗦。  
我的文字能力很有限，想表達的總是多了很多。  
  
<上鎖>還想和每一個人說。  
  
你現在覺得很嚴重的，會使你天崩地裂的。  
以後都會覺得沒什麼的。  
  
生命真的好脆弱。  
相比於恨，原諒其實更難。  
相比原諒，承認自己做錯了更難。  
  
「不知道該做什麼時，就誠實的說出來吧。」  
  
喜歡就說喜歡，愛就說愛。  
錯了就說對不起。  
即使是最親密的人，也需要溝通。  
  
即使是最親密的關係，也仍是一塊易碎的玻璃。  
是需要用心經營的寶貝。  
  
雖然遲了一點，但還是祝福每一個人在新的一年裡都能被滿滿的愛包圍。  
也別忘記多注意健康。  
  
新年快樂。  
  
Ps.以上僅是個人的看法，也歡迎各位和我分享關於<上鎖>的任何想法哦，比如對角色的看法，或是印象深刻的場景等等。  
  
2020.01.29  
By 阿禾  



End file.
